Amber Cerys Petrelli
Amber Cerys Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is currently 7 years of age, and is the eldest daughter and second child of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. She has a younger twin sister, Hayley, in addition to an older brother, Nathan, and younger siblings Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Her abilities are Reality Manipulation, Information Retrieval, and Shielding. Appearance Amber is a very beautiful child. As a baby, she looked highly alike to her twin, but they have since began to grow apart in appearance and will continue to do so in future. Her hair is a little darker than Hayley's, and her skin tone is a little paler. She has thick curly dark hair, and her mother's vivid violet eyes. She has also inherited her mother's originally pale skin tone, and her father's smile. As an adult she will be slim and tall, her skin will have darkened a little but will remain pale, and her hair will change from curly to wavy. Personality Amber is usually bubbly, confident, talkative, friendly, social and happy. She is an extrovert, and will be so throughout her life. She is also very protective of others, especially those younger than her, and in particular her younger twin. She is stubborn, and tends to insist upon having her own way. Home Amber lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. The house has 4 stories, and large garden where her twin Hayley often manipulates the plants. The house was previously smaller, but has been enlarged using reality manipulation. Amber gave it the second nursery herself upon hearing that she'd have a younger brother. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 3 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, 2 nurseries and several shower-rooms. Amber has also recently added an underground pool-room. Abilities Amber's first ability, and her most powerful one, is Reality Manipulation, which enables her to alter small amounts of reality simply by thinking of the change and willing it to happen. She manifested the ability before birth, and used it to create a grave marker for Lydia; however, this went by unnoticed, and they ability was identified when she used it to get out her crib when she was a day old. She often uses it to move herself small distances, termed reality-jumping, and to rearrange subtle details. She can also create small objects and move objects a small distance, and can deflect projectiles and attacks. She has once used the ability to alter reality to undo her mother's death, making it so that Pippy Grey had time-travelled to save Lowri while she still could. Her second ability is Information Retrieval. She can use this to find complex information, similarly to accessing a search engine in her mind. She can find the answer to any question as long as that answer is generally known, and would be the kind of things which could be found on some database. However, she cannot find anything completely secret, hidden or precognitive. Her final ability is Shielding, which is effectively the ability to protect others. She can shield someone from any ability, physical projectile or attack, and she doesn't need to be near someone, or able to see that person, to sustain the shield. However, she cannot shield every single person at once, or maintain a shield indefinately, or shield against any possible danger. Her shields affect the person she is protecting, not the attacker, and so cannot be deflected. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Jack Calwin, Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Lowri was a few weeks pregnant with both Amber and Hayley when she died her second death, and therefore both Amber and Hayley died and were revived with her. They were also revived a second time after Lowri was stabbed when pregnant. The twins were born a month early, in August 2011, and Amber was born 3 minutes before Hayley. When she was 8 months old, both she and her sister travelled into the future with Nathan and Daniella, only to be captured in an ambush. Peter attempted to rescue them, only to be captured himself as one of the villains had Mental Manipulation. The 3 were rescued later, but the older version of Nathan died in the attack. However, Nathan was recreated in the future by Zach. After another year had passed, her mother was killed by a drainer, and the subsequent events led to the further deaths of Peter, Nathan and Dani. Amber saved them all by manipulating reality to prevent her mother from having died that day. 4 years afterwards, Amber and Hayley both went missing after they were abducted by a villain named Mortimer Yates, kept hidden and captive using containment. After a few weeks, he killed them both using affliction. He used ability disruption to prevent their own protective abilities from saving them. However, this was changed when their father unknowingly used path manipulation to save them. Future While Amber is in her teens, she will be approached by her time travelling past sister in law Dani, and will help to restore Nathan after Zach has recreated him incorrectly. She will attend Chennai University in Mumbai, India, and while there will meet Savajna Suresh and begin dating him. They will be engaged after dating for a year and a half, in 2031, and will be married in autumn of that year. They will have 5 children: 2 sons, Acalan and Ehan, who will be three years apart, and then triplet daughters Ananya, Shivakari and Riya, 2 years afterwards. Acalan will be born in January 2034, when Amber is 23, and Ehan will be born in 2037. The girls will be born in 2039. Each child will be born in the same year as one of Hayley's children, but only in 2039 will the twins actually be pregnant at the same time for almost all of their pregnancies. Hayley will become pregnant with Charlie a month after Acalan is born. Amber will be 4 months pregnant with Ehan when Hayley learns that she too is pregnant, with Lowri and Pippy. Strengths & Weaknesses Amber's greatest strength is her main ability, Reality Manipulation. She already has skill in using it, and knows how to use it to protect herself. She also has an extensive and powerful family who are more than willing to protect her. She has a positive disposition, and she gets on with others well. She tends to get her own way. At the moment, her greatest weakness is her age and her subsequent vulnerability. When she grows up, she is going to be overconfident. She also cannot protect herself with her Shielding, only others. Etymology Amber is an English name which refers to a golden stone formed from solidified tree sap. Her middle name, Cerys, is a Welsh name meaning "beloved" or "love", and this could refer to how much her family love her. Her surname, Petrelli, is a Greek name which means "rock". Her eventual marital surname, Suresh, is a Sanskrit name which means "lord of the gods". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.